Rose of Winter
by Nisa-Chan1713
Summary: 'I've nothing to live for' Alysa whispered as the final move was made. Full Summary inside. Rolan/OC rated for certain reasons.
1. Prolog

**Hello readers, It's Nisa-Chan again. I am FINALLY not writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, instead I'm writing a MAR fanfic. No news for now so on with disclaimer, summary and prolog.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own MAR I only own Alysa.<br>Summary: "Look me in the eyes and tell me, 'I'm going to kill you.'" Alysa stopped and dropped the knife to the ground, 'I've nothing to live for' she whispered as her final decision was made.**

_Prolog  
><em>_Alysa: 'Noble sort' or 'Alyssum Flower', _That was the name I received the day I was born, the day I started learning. The day I started running, running, running from those who hurt me. Running through thick snow and onto thin ice, running on thin ice. Ice cracks, cracks, cracks, all across the surface. My feet slip and I start drowning, drowning, drowning, in frozen water, water, water. Drowning alone in frozen water. Rose petals floating up into the ice, red, red, red rose petals. Make the ice look like blood. Hands pull me out of the water, into warmth, warmth, warmth.

The teenage girl sat up from her memory and looked out the window, there was ice framing the window and the lonesome crescent moon staring at her. The stars were obscured by dark clouds and raggedy dead trees. Her blood red eyes emotionless as she turned them downcast to the dark red covers of the bed she lay in. Her rose red hair falling in her face in slight loose curls that glowed in the pale moonlight. Standing the girl pulled on a simple dark red dress that fell to her ankles and had a spilt in the side leading to her hip. She slid into a slightly lighter dark red jacket that fell to her hips, there was a pair of brownish black leggings that she slipped into and a pair of black shoes waited at the door as the girl pinned a blood red rose to her hair. She picked up an elegant brown mask and a red pendant that was framed in black with a black chain. These she put on and walked out into the grand hallways of Levesta castle, a rook earring dangling from her left ear as she walked alone. Emotionlessly beautiful.

Her name was Alysa, She was a Rook for the Chess. Today was the day she would die, but she did not know that. She must never need to know when she will die.

**Well that's the prolog. I hope you liked it see you next time. R&R **


	2. Her ChildHood

**Hello readers, It's Nisa-Chan again. I'm happy to have seen the review I got from Phosphore, reviews make me very happy. Anyways here's a new chapter of Rose of Winter. Starting with a disclaimer.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, any product or game rights belong to the brilliant people whom wrote, published and created MAR. I only own Alysa.<strong>

So now we know Alysa will die that day, what will she die from? That is a question that will be answered later. For now we start from Alysa's childhood, from the day she was born to the day she will die.

Alysa was born into a very poor family that had lived in secrecy for the past three generations. There was one reason for this, her family trained cold blooded killers. Starting from the day their offspring could walk to the day they were sixteen the elders would train them from dawn to dusk, dusk to dawn. Train them in tactics for fighting so that if the time was right and even if the trainee was on their lowest guard, they could tell their opponents next three moves. The elders even trained them to sleep and wake at the sound of human breathing to be on their best guard. However with the on coming of a new king the clan of assassins as they called themselves were forced into hiding, if they were found they were dead. Sadly Alysa's father was hopping for a boy, but when her mother gave birth to twins she left MAR Haven. Soon her own twin had left too, there was only Alysa left. From that day forth she would train with Nature ARMS as it was a family tradition and would master them in thirteen years. Some times her father would take her into a training dimension where one day equaled thirty days there, here she could train for years and years on end but when she'd come back Alysa would still be the same age.

Because of her gender her father never went over the limits no matter what Alysa would say. When the day she turned eight though her father left for the first war games leaving her to train for herself, promising her that he'd be back. He never did. For weeks Alysa trained on her own, careful to avoid both Cross Guard and Chess until the news came. In the middle of the day Alysa had looked up at the sun, there was her father fighting but, something was off. He wasn't against the Chess, no, he was with the Chess and fighting the Cross Guard. Alysa watched him until she noticed that another thing was wrong, he wasn't using the power and strength she had endured. As she watched her father slip away from her something in Alysa's mind snapped, her eyes became angry and the emotion of pain, anger and hate filled her mind until she was blinded by rage. She had stayed in the same spot for a while then she remembered, there was and outlet to the anger all around her. The trees, the ring on her finger began to glow as she called it out "Nature ARM, HELL FIRE!", in her rage the fire from her fingertips grew and twisted into tall spires of flames. The fire burnt the trees to the core and the smoke rose into the sky, the village nearby had come running and some almost saw the girl with crimson hair turn and run towards the river.

After that Alysa was alone, she continued to cause problems for the villagers. Wether it was contaminating the water, freezing crops in thick ice, setting fires to the paths or even using lightning and wind to start deathly tornados. She did it all so that they may feel the pain and suffering she went through, very soon however a man came to town. He identified the problems that Alysa whom remained unknown had caused as the work of ARMS. "Ice that thick doesn't form in one night." The man would say "Tornados that deathly don't happen in five minutes." He would also say. The decision had to be made as Alysa decided that the man had to go. That night she made her move, sneaking into his room at the tavern and switching his water with water from the sewers, then she took his ARMS and hid them under her shirt. Finally when the man had fallen asleep Alysa set fire to his bed and ran away into the night. Unfortunately Alysa had failed to note that the guard had seen her and called for back up when she slashed his partners chest with wind. When she noticed that the men from the village chased her Alysa ran into the woods and swung herself onto the first tree branch hopping from tree to tree in a dire escape. There was a moment when she noticed that the limbs were becoming chard and weak below her, the villagers still followed from behind. She knew what ARM she needed to use and taking that out she summoned it "Darkness ARM, Double shadow!" a double of her came from the shadows and led the villagers off her tail as Alysa sunk to the ground by a lake. The effects of using this ARM was temporary dizziness, this didn't effect her that much as Alysa had learned to be alert even if she was confused.

When the commotion had calmed for that moment Alysa came from her hiding spot in the bushes after bringing the magic of the darkness ARM down and back. Big mistake, the men had seen her and she began running, running for her life. Again she managed to loose them, but Alysa didn't take any chances. She was covered in ash and smelled of smoke, from what she learned people had dogs that could sniff her out. She needed to start moving, Alysa stood and began jogging through the forest until she was at a frozen lake. Crossing lakes with thin ice was dangerous but Alysa knew that she needed to get away and she ran quickly across the ice, before she made it to the middle cracks had formed and broken. She couldn't even pull out her nature ARM before the icy water swallowed her up, being in water like this was bad as her vision began to fade. She still hadn't recovered from using the darkness ARM. Suddenly half awake a pair of hands had wrapped around her waist and she was brought up half awake onto the cold dry land into frozen dry air. There was warmth all over her then as Alysa fell into darkness remembering the training she had gone through, she was supposed to be able to stay awake and recover in three minutes from using the darkness ARM. She had failed her father, if Alysa had been awake she would have been crying.

**Well that's chapter one! I hope you liked it, um Alysa isn't really a Mary Sue she has a reason and a downside. Since she's only seen her father and communicated with him her vocabulary is very limited and human engagement is all fight and train. She's also been trained to be a fighter so a reason is laid down, I'm just putting that out there because who likes a mary sue? Not me. Other than that, I'll see you next chapter! R&R**


	3. The Day she was Saved

**Yo, what up? It's Nisa-Chan back with another chapter of Rose of Winter. In the last chapter we followed Alysa with the start of her childhood, now we're going to see who saved her from drowning. After a disclaimer.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MAR. I only own my OC and the plot of this fanfic.<strong>

When Alysa finally opened her vermilion eyes she found that she wasn't at home and that the memories from before were real. She realized that she had failed at saving her own life in the frozen lake and began to feel tears on her eyes. Alysa lifted a hand to her eyes and brushed away the tears, she didn't deserve to cry, she was strong. It was beaten into her, her entire life. Then she noticed that her ARMS were gone, she couldn't find them in the entirely small stone room. Where were they? She stood and heard the door open but, when the person opened the door they didn't see Alysa. Instead they saw the window open and the bed empty, the person ran to the window and looked out. Alysa took this as her escape chance, swiftly she lowered herself from the small space above the door frame and made no sound on the stone floor as she turned and sprinted through the shadows towards a large double door, she opened it a crack and peaked in. Score she had found a room where ARMS were kept neatly on shelves. Slipping into the room Alysa closed the door behind her and scanned the shelves for her ARMS, she learned that taking the ARMS you did not own was just asking for the ARM to backfire on you. The way her father taught her, when you receive an ARM it bonds to your soul which is why when people's ARMS break they go into a small shock. So ignoring the other ARMS Alysa found hers and slid Hell Fire, Lightning Whip, Rain Storm, Wind Dragon and Ice Rose along with Double Shadow onto her hands, Hell Fire, Rain Storm, Double Shadow and Ice Rose were ring ARMS and Lightning Whip was a bracelet while Wind Dragon was a dragon like wrist bangle. There was a final ARM she needed, it was her mothers and Alysa had gotten it as a birthday gift from her father. A simple ARM, a single red stone framed in black iron like material. It wasn't there. Alysa began to think if one of the people had it on them. Probably the leader if they knew what the ARM could do, Alysa began to slip through the shadows searching for the leader.

She found a large pair of doors with voices coming from it, "You mean to say Rolan, the girl is gone?" an elder voice asked as the timid response of a boy came "Y-yes sir." Alysa heard him whisper as she too whispered "Nature ARM, Ice Rose, blade form." The ARM she mentioned came forth as a solid blueish tinged piece of sharp ice that had a rose like handle. She then slowly opened the door, keeping the blade hidden and her eyes not meeting theirs. She could feel her mothers ARM in the room, her instincts kicked in as she quickly with no alarm pushed the boy to the wall and had the elder man pinned underneath her. A small girl about ninety pounds with no muscle mass had pinned down a man that was almost three times her age and about one hundred forty pounds, she could tell this from the force of impact and the speed she had to travel at the tackle him down. Her eyes in rage she held the blade to his neck and shakily whispered, trying to suppress her rage "Where is the ARM." She shook as she said this, something was pulling her back into the darkness as something hard and small hit her head. She fell into the darkness and onto the ground.

Alysa woke and found that her ARMS were in the room with her, next to the bed was the boy from earlier. Now that she got a good look at him, he was around her age maybe a year younger. Long carmel brown hair, pale skin and a thin female like body. His eyes were closed and he was slumped over the bed in a deep sleep, Sitting up Alysa put her hand behind her head there was a piece of cloth around her head. Maybe that thing that bashed into her head had caused some blood, she was kind of used to it as through out her childhood her father had trained her to be used to blood, but since she saw her father bleeding she feared it more than she was used to it. The boy woke when she moved her hand down and stared at her with soft, kind pink eyes. "Your up." He said as Alysa noticed that he was a rook for the chess, this set her into a fit of rage. "You monster!" She shouted as he stepped back in fear, "MY FATHER DIED FOR YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed as she stood three inches taller than him, tall and menacing. Tears were dripping onto the floor from her red raging eyes, she wanted to lash out at the boy, wanted to set fire to this whole castle! Something held her back, maybe it was because it was the way the boy was shrouded in fear maybe it was because she found that she was afraid for once in her life. Alysa fell to her knees and began sobbing into her hands, there were a pair of arms around her as Alysa felt a fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks.

Later that day she found that the boys name was Rolan, that he also didn't have a family. She also found that the man that saved her was the one she had tackled to the ground. His name was Phantom. He had white hair hanging in one of his violet eyes, extremely pale skin and had a thick bandage around his left arm. Apparently when she had fallen through the ice, Phantom and Rolan had been out for a walk saw her fall through the ice and Rolan pulled her out, with her out of the water Phantom hand taken her back to the castle where she laid there for two days. Also apparently Phantom and Rolan felt some sort of pity for her loosing her father and offered her to work for them. She accepted the offer from Phantom a few weeks later when she and the other two had gone out for a walk. Alysa mostly stayed quite as she really didn't know what to say, the only human contact was her father and even he hardly talked to her about things other than her training.

Alysa had become friends with Rolan and Phantom easily, she even found out that Rolan was almost two years younger than her. Eventually she learned how to speak properly from Rolan, in return she helped him train. "You don't have to help me." Rolan said as Alysa smiled at him, it was rare to see her smile, "It's okay, besides you saved my life and taught me how to communicate with you. Plus father always said if someone does something good for you, you must repay them with something of equal value." Rolan understood instantly that she wanted to help. Over the next few years Rolan and Alysa became best friends until Phantom left them, then Rolan asked a question Alysa didn't want to answer.  
>"Alysa?"<br>"Yes Rolan?" Alysa tore her eyes away from the small lake she had almost drowned in two years ago, it was mid summer and she was ten, Rolan eight.  
>"Why were you running two years ago and why are you so great at handling your ARMS?" Rolan asked as Alysa's rare smile faded, she turned away from him and whispered "Please don't ask me."<br>"But I want to know!" Rolan protested as Alysa said strongly "I don't want to talk about it!" She stood and kept her back to him "Please don't ask me again." Alysa whispered as she walked back to the castle her body shaking. She hated that question, for when she thought about it, it reminded her of her father. She didn't want to remember her father, Phantom was like the father she wanted, a father who would talk with her, a father who would listen. Now he was gone. Both the men she thought of as a father were gone and she didn't want to be reminded of them. Once in the safety of the small room she woke up in two years ago, Alysa pulled out a small shard of glass she had hidden a very long time ago and slid it across the back of her arms, three long strips of blood across each lower arm. She'd do the exact same thing ever since Phantom and her father left for the afterlife. For some reason blood made her fear rise and she liked that feeling. Alysa fell asleep to the sound of nightin gales.

**Well that's chapter two. I hope you also like this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon and stuff. R&R**


End file.
